


Lost in Thoughts All Alone

by fabulousreaper



Series: Alessia the Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Song fic, Song fic?, my own little AU/theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousreaper/pseuds/fabulousreaper
Summary: How long can a song live?





	Lost in Thoughts All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's a songfic. Song is linked below. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nXzGj540NPs

_You are the ocean's great waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change , flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

She had sung that not too long before the Blades came to her cell. Her mother would sing to her when she was scared as a child, so she did the same. In truth, she was terrified. She hadn't meant to kill the guard, or anyone for that matter. But she desperately needed supplies that she nor anyone on the Waterfront could afford. Hay fever had swept through the land but the poor could not afford to be sick. She had been making health potions and exchanging them for a place to sleep at night when she ran out of ingredients. She had already scavenged as much as she could from around the city but it hadn't been enough. She had only taken what she needed from the shop when she was met face to face with an Imperial guard. She had panicked and cast a shock spell upon him, killing him. She was so horrified at what she had done that she didn't even try to resist her punishment. Which had lead her here, in a damp cell, waiting to die. She truly had no idea what the gods had in store for her. 

_In the white light, a hand reaches through_

_A double-edge blade cuts your heart in two_

_Waking dreams fade away,_

_Embrace the brand new day_

She had walked through the camp of what was left of Kvatch, letting the night carry her voice. To think that only days ago she had been a Breton healer living in the slums of the Imperial City. Now she was the hero of one of the major cities in Cyrodil. She had braved the planes of Oblivion, using only legend to figure out what she had to do. She had charged past the gates with the city watch, quickly shooting down Deadra while she kept her allies alive. When she went into the temple of Akatosh she knew him immediately. Perhaps this was because of fate, or maybe it was because he was the spitting image of the emperor she had to watch die. In his face she saw the familiar aftershocks of tragedy. She decided in that moment to simply introduce herself and escort them to the camp. Martin had enough to think about without the information that he was the last Septim. She sent a raven to Chorrol to let Brother Joffery know that they would wait until daylight to travel. For now she will become acquainted with Brother Martin of the temple of Akatosh. 

_Sing with me a song of birthright and love_

_The light scatters to the sky up above_

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

She hummed softly as she threaded her fingers through Martin's hair. This was the only way she knew he could sleep through the night, with her by his side singing softly. She laid with him on the bed in Cloud Ruler Temple, Martin watching her intently as she sang. She noticed him doing that more lately and had wondered why before he kissed her a few nights ago. It had been unexpected but welcome by the Breton woman, returning the kiss with vigor. Very few people knew of their affections outside of the Temple. They weren't trying to hide their relationship, but Martin never left the Temple and she stayed unless on a mission.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, taking a break from singing.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just..." Martin trailed off. 

"Just what?"

Martin thought for a moment before answering. "The way I feel with you...I feel like I've known you my entire life. But I've only known you for a few months."

She took her hand out of his hair and laced her fingers with his. "Perhaps we were fated to meet one another."

Martin smiled, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Perhaps we were. But I feel like there's more to it. When I first saw you your face seemed so familiar, its baffling."

She nodded. "I had the same feeling when I met you. Though I'll admit I knew more about you than you did about me."

"Well, whatever it was, I'm just glad that we were able to find each other."

"Yeah...me too."

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

When the time came to bury those that were lost in the Battle for Bruma she offered her song. Both Blades and guards from all across Cyrodil had fallen to the Deadra, both she mourned. When the time came for Martin to speak she stood beside him, holding his hand the entire time. The townspeople noticed this, whispers being heard about Bruma of their hero possibly becoming the next Queen. They weren't wrong. The night before the battle he swore to her that he would make her his wife if they both made it through this. In turn she swore to him that she would make him her emperor no matter the cost. That night when they made love was one of the longest and most passionate ones they've ever had. So when the time came for her to enter Mankar's Paradise they shared a kiss that would bring Mara to tears. 

_Embrace the dark you call a home,_

_Gaze upon an empty, white throne_

_A legacy of lies,_

_A familiar disguise_

She found out she was pregnant a month after the crises had ended. In truth, she didn't know what to do. On one hand, the Septim line wasn't truly severed and there was still hope for the empire. On the other hand, she had no doubt in her mind that someone would try to kill her child so they could claim the throne. In the end, she decided stay within the walls of the Arcane University until she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. She had wept openly when Julienne handed her son over to her, holding him close to her chest. Mazoga, who had been guarding her faithfully throughout her pregnancy, was surprisingly choked up about the ordeal. On that day Martin Septim II was born, but the world would not know him as that until many years later. 

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate_

_The black pillar cracks beneath its weight_

_Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone_

_Lost in thoughts all alone_

When the news of a civil war in Skyrim reached the Imperial City she knew it was almost time. That, and when she caught her granddaughter trying to sneak out of the university grounds. Alessia had been packed for a long journey, dressed in the leather armor she had been given by her father. Instead of stopping Alessia, however, she gave he granddaughter one of her most trusted relics.

"This key can open any lock and is undetectable." She had told her. "Use it as you must, but if anyone asks it was a gift from an old friend."

Alessia looked down at the key in awe before tucking it away. Before she left, however, her grandmother gave her one last bit of advice. 

"Remember the song, Alessia. It means so much more than you know."

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow_

_All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow_

_Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow_

_Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose_

Alessia sang this in the back of a carriage until an Imperial soldier told her to shut up. The Breton sneered at them before turning her gaze to the binding on her hands. How in Oblivion this happened to her, she had no idea. Her grandmother was the Champion of Cyrodil, the Imperials should at least know who she is. Not to mention another detail that she wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but whatever. To be honest, the only reason she had been singing is because she thought her grandmother had been implying that there was magic tied to it. Apparently, not the case. 

To think, just yesterday she had been enjoying a drink in Bruma. Now she was on the back of a cart with a horse thief, a rebel, and the apparent rebel leader. Said leader was currently gagged, Alessia hearing talk of how he "shouted" the High King to death. Apparently arguments in Skyrim were much deadlier than they are in the rest of Tamriel. Then again she had seen her grandmother nearly eviscerate men with only a look, but she had a feeling that this was different. 

They had shoved her down upon the block, Alessia ready to meet Talos when he dragon came into view.

_A burdened heart sinks into the ground_

_A veil falls away without a sound_

_Not day nor night, wrong nor right_

_For truth and peace you fight_

They would be taking Solitude at first light. The road to that point had been long, many good men and women dying so they could be there. There was a spark in the air, the energy uncertain. Alessia saw the faces of fear on the younger Stormcloaks as well as the seasoned veterans. She even saw fear in Ulfric, a fear not much different from when a dragon had wrecked havoc in Helgen. When she was a child her grandmother would sing to her just as she had done for her father. So she did the same for her brothers and sisters in arms. Pretty soon a small crowd had formed around her, including Ulfric. 

She remembered the look on his face when she informed him of her heritage fondly. If she wanted Ulfric to agree to her terms for the war she figured that he would listen to a Septim rather than a simple Breton. She had plenty of evidence, with two Blades and the Graybeards behind her. Then again he didn't really need much convincing. to not just have the Dragonborn but the decedent of Talos himself backing him in this war, well, what other motive would one need? 

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood_

_The rain falls, but can't wash away the mud_

_Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride_

_Can no one hear my cry_

She had sung this on the back of a cart, only this time she wasn't a prisoner. She was now a Companion, heading out to Dustman's Cairn with her shield brother, Farkas. They still had a long way to ride so she passed the time by singing to herself. 

"What song is that?"

"Hm?" Alessia turned to Farkas. "Oh, its an old Breton lullaby. I learned it from my dad, who learned it from my grandmother."

"Hold is she, your grandmother?" He inquired.

"She'll be 232 this year. She had my father when she was 31 years old, which is actually pretty young for a Breton."

Farkas looked confused. "Wait, how long do Bretons live?"

"Well, that all depends I suppose. 200 years is about middle-age whereas the oldest mortal Breton lived to be 603."

"Holy shit..." Farkas said. "Wait, how old are you?"

"I'm 43, actually. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if you were older than me."

"And?"

"You're...older than me."

Alessia laughed at Farkas' expression of bewilderment. "Does that intimidate you?"

Farkas shook his head. "No, its not that. You just don't look your age. I don't know if you know this, but you look like you're barely 20."

Alessia sighed. "Oh, I know. It's rather annoying, actually."

Farkas shrugged. "I don't know about that. When I'm old and gray chances are you'll still be young and beautiful."

Alessia raised an eyebrow at him. "So you think I'm beautiful."

Farkas realized what he had said a blushed, averting his gaze. "Well, yeah, of course you are. I was just saying that, um..."

Alessia smiled at him, a blush of her own forming on her cheeks. "Don't worry, I'm just messing with you. My advice? Don't ever ask a woman her age."

_You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

_Life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

She sang this for her wedding in the halls of Jorrvaskr. While the ceremony had mostly been Nordic she had added her own Breton touches. She wore a wedding dress that Belethor had brought with him from High Rock and was more than willing to part with for a decent amount of coin. She even got Farkas to scrub the dirt off his face and wear fine Nordic robes. The ceremony itself was at the shrine of Talos and attending by nearly everyone in town. It wasn't every day two companions married each other, let alone one of them being Dragonborn. The reception had been filled with hustle and bustle before Alessia had called everyone's attention. She wished to honor her grandmother, who had not been able to make it that day. By then each of the Companions had heard her sing and often looked forward to it. 

Alessia thought of everything she had done up until then and smiled. 

_You are the ocean's gray waves_


End file.
